Opposites Attract
by inufan1369
Summary: What if Yuki were the rockstar? What if Shuichi were the novelist? Would the two have opposite personalities: Yuki being hyper and Shuichi being aggressive? Would they meet in the same fate way as they did that day in the park? Would they fall in love? R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Yuki were the rockstar? What if Shuichi were the novelist? Would the two have opposite personalities: Yuki being hyper and Shuichi being agressive? Would they meet in the same fateful way as they did that day in the park? Or, will the two forever live in ignorance of each other? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the songs (**_italicized_**). Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, the songs belong to their singers/groups/bands.**

Chapter One

Another year, another best seller. Writing wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. It took time, a lot of time. Deadlines had to be met in order to speed up the publishing in order to roll in more dough for the publisher and the publishee (in this case, Shindou Shuichi, world renowned romance novelist).

For someone with such a tight schedule to get things done, Shuichi was a procrastinator. He did everything at the last minute: bathed, dressed, ate, and wrote his novels. He always wondered to himself why he was so stressed, but, nevertheless, he was blind to the fact that he had a _job to do_. He just shrugged his shoulders and repeated to himself, "Eh, I'll get to it later."

He spent much of his time out on the town with the ladies; going out for dinner parties, seeing shows, and back to his place for a glass of wine and an intelligent conversation about politics and the weather. He thought this impressed the ladies. He wasn't promiscuous, he preferred to really know his lady before asking for more of a commitment under the sheets. Luck wasn't on his side, though, because most of the women saw that he was neither willing nor easy, so they usually didn't ask for a third date.

Time took it's toll, though, and his mood changed drastically. He gave up on love. His novels turned from happy endings to heartwrenching unhappy endings about tears, bloodshed, and heartbreak. At least it didn't effect his income, he found himself thinking many a time. The novels seemed to be selling better than ever.

He wrote as an escape from the world, to let out all of his sorrow, frustration, sadness, and fear. Sometimes, though, he found that no matter what amount of writing he did it still didn't fill that hole in his heart. Was there no one that would accept him for him, not want him for his body or his money? He would gladly give all of that away if someone would just love him for who he was. It wasn't his fault he had the toned body of a swimmer, with a slight female-like curves for hips. It wasn't his fault he had a talent for writing books that sold.

Shuichi turned the television he was sitting in front of off and slowly walked to his room. There he collapsed on his bed, suddenly weary. He needed sleep, a good long sleep. Maybe he wouldn't wake up in the morning, maybe he wouldn't wake up ever... He found it best to not get his hopes up because nothing ever happened as he wanted it to.

He layed there and stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering of all the couples he had seen throughout his life and how happy they appeared to be. They all seemed so carefree and in love. He wondered what being in love felt like. Was it like that burning sensation in the pit of your stomach, like he described in his books? Did falling in love make your heart pump faster and faster..so fast you lose your breath?

He thought about the concert he was going to see the next day. Bad Luck was the name of the band. They were new, but the news of them was spreading like the plague. Shuichi figured he should check them out, for he had nothing better to do. He purchased the tickets, but didn't bother to buy the album. There was no point to it, he was sure he wouldn't listen to them after the concert. He loved music, but there wasn't much that pleased his ears. He wanted music that really came from the heart, that really came from the depths of the soul...that was the singer's own personal feelings, not from what they have heard or heard said. He wanted art...he wanted to feel his pain through the music.

He had to face the facts...he was lonely. He still spent much of his time out on the town, but this time...he was alone going to dinner, seeing shows, and back to his place for a glass of wine and an intelligent conversation about being loveless and a fool for ever trying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And, if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Yuki Eiri growled to himself. Another demo, another top selling album. Being a music artist definately had it's downside. There was the lyrics that had to be written, music that had to be arranged, lyrics that had to be sung with the music, recorded, handed to the producer, and aired on the radio. From then on, it was up to the fans to decide whether it's good or not, which would mean a lot of money for the record company, or not a lot of money for the record company and then get dropped. The fear of losing the job was what kept Yuki on the edge.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cuz it's not too late, it's never too late_

Yuki put down his pen in frustration. He didn't know how much more he could take. He loved his job, he had been aspiring to be a singer since he was young, but when one ran out of ideas it was frustrating. He looked down at what he had written so far. He thought it was okay, he would have to run it through his bandmates. He put the paper down and walked out of his study where he did most of his lyrics, through the hallway, to the living room, and into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the refrigerator.

He wasn't happy. It wasn't his job or his money that made him unhappy, it was his life in general. He gave up his godforsaken family to work with NG Studios and become the lead singer of Bad Luck with his best friend Nakano Hiroshi. He was more than happy than to leave them behind. With his family he couldn't even breathe without doing something wrong. His love life sucked, too. Sure, he could pick up pretty much any woman he wanted to off the street, give her a good fuck and let her go, but it didn't give him as much pleasure as he thought it would. He kept doing it, though, in hopes that maybe it would fill the gap in his heart.

He didn't believe in long term relationships anymore. He didn't really believe in much, to be frank. He hated the prospect of having a significant other. He had a few and they turned out like shit, usually ending up with the girl cheating on him for some unknown reason. It made him feel worthless. He thought his looks could kill, strike the heart of any woman he met, but apparently not all women are as naive as he thought. Maybe he was the naive one. He just shrugged it off, lit up a smoke, and went back to his lyrics. That's all he ever did away from the studio. He didn't have anyone, no one but Hiroshi.

_This world will never see the side reflected _

_And, if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_I have left alone everything that I own _

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never to late_

It would take some kind of a miracle to take away the pain he felt. He watched people go by, especially couples that were holding hands and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. It sent him on a wave of jealousy, anger for being jealous, and then an overall feeling sorry for himself for not allowing himself to want what they had. He poured himself into his lyrics, but even they didn't heal him. He longed for the thing he hated the most: a relationship.

_Even if I say it will be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cuz it's not too late, it's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back _

_Time we've lost can't get back _

_The life we had won't be ours again_

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if there's something wrong..._

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cuz it's not too late, it's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

Yuki returned to his study, scribbled down the rest of the words he thought would go well with the song, and stuffed the paper into the bag lying beside him. There was time for revisions the next day. At that moment, he wanted to lie down, because he wasn't so sure if he could get back up in the morning..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What if Yuki were the rockstar? What if Shuichi were the novelist? Would the two have opposite personalities: Yuki being hyper and Shuichi being agressive? Would they meet in the same fateful way as they did that day in the park? Or, will the two forever live in ignorance of each other? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the songs (**_italicized_**). Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, the songs belong to their singers/groups/bands. The song in the first chapter belongs to Three Days Grace.**

Chapter Two

"Shindou-san, how is the next chapter coming?" Mizuki said in her would-be-friendly voice, a fake smile plastered on her face. She already knew the answer to this question, but it was her job to ask.

"Um...well, I--"

"--Haven't finished it, yet?"

"Yeah..."

Mizuki rubbed her head to calm the throbbing vein in her temple. She hated it when Shuichi completely shrugged off his deadlines. Yes, his books eventually got finished, and yes, the books sold well, but publishing was a _business_, and it was improper to do turn in anything late.

"I'll get it done, Mizuki-chan, I always do."

"You need to stop slacking off, Shindou-san. At this rate, nothing will get done."

"It will." Shuichi whined, poking a pocky stick into his mouth.

Mizuki sighed and stood. She knew she was done for the day. There was no talking sense into the boy.

"I'll be back at the end of this week for the next chapter. _HAVE IT DONE!_"

Shuichi watched Mizuki as she led herself out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her. That woman was so moody! He slouched into the couch and looked up at the clock. He had a good three hours before the concert. He figured her would watch television for an hour or so, and then take a shower and get ready. He wanted to be one of the first ones there, so he could get a good seat.

He had never seen a flyer for the band, any pictures, or anything at all of the band, so he didn't completely comprehend as to why he wanted a good seat. There was a feeling in the pit of his gut telling him to do so. He figured it wouldn't hurt anything.

After an hour of randomly flipping through the channels and only stopping to see if any interesting cartoon was on, Shuichi stood and decided it was a good time to take a shower. He went to the bathroom and readied himself, then turned the water on, making sure it was nice and hot.

He let the water run down his body, awakening his senses. Showers made him feel better, like they were cleansing his very being. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and watched clouds of steam rise. He wondered if his spirit was amongst all of that mist...rising and then disappearing into inexistance... He finished washing himself and got ready.

The air was cold when he stepped outside. He wrapped his jacket around him tighter, wishing he would have chose something to wear other than the thin jeans with the rips at the knees and a Cute Is What We Aim For shirt. He continued to walk down the street until he came to a busy spot where he signaled a taxi. A yellow taxi saw his signal and slowed down, picked him up and asked him lazily where he wanted to go. Shuichi told him the name of the arena the concert was taking place.

"Ah, going to see Bad Luck? Fine new group, fine indeed." the taxi driver said with smile, his old and wrinkled face not matching well with is jet black hair.

"Yes, that's what I hear..." Shuichi answered, not paying much attention.

"The lead singer, Yuki Eiri, they say he's a vocal prodigy. Say he can match up to Sakuma Ryuichi himself."

"Is that so?" Shuichi replied, watching his breath steam up the window.

The driver pulled up to the entrance of Shuichi's destination. He handed the taxi driver some yen, which the taxi driver gratefully took. He turned in his seat to look at Shuichi and grinned.

"You won't be disappointed."

"Thanks."

Shuichi stepped out of the car, grateful to leave that scary taxi cab driver behind. He shivered once again in the cold and steadily walked to the entrance to warm his body up. He had his ticket checked at the entrance (and of course the checker recognized who he was and had him escorted to his seat) and he sat in the front row facing the stage, right in the middle. He looked around at the empty stage and then around at the steadily filling arena. Hopefully, this would be worth his money.

About a half hour later the arena was filled and the band began to approach the stage. The first person that caught Shuichi's eye was the blonde one...

He intrigued Shuichi... His blonde locks and the way they swayed with no wind, his golden, amber eyes scanning the crowd, his body...everything about him made Shuichi shiver.

"How're you guys tonight?" the blonde man's deep voice rang through the microphone.

There was a loud roar from the crowd. Shuichi didn't seem to hear it, he was perplexed in the blonde man.

"As you might know, we are Bad Luck. We hope that you will enjoy us. We are a new band, and our success lies in you guys." the blonde man continued. "Now, I think I should introduce you to the band. One the guitar over there is Nakano Hiroshi, and he's a GENIUS not only on the guitar but in school! Something I never was! Over there on the synth and keyboard is Fujisaki Suguru, he's a prodigy, I swear it. And as for me... I'm Yuki Eiri and I hope that you all enjoy the show."

Yuki...

For one moment Shuichi felt himself lock eyes with the blonde man who called himself Yuki. For that one moment, time seemed to stop. They stared at each other for what seemed like years, Shuichi's heart racing. He came to realization that he must look like an idiot, blushed hard, and turned his face. How embarrassing!!!

When the music started, though... The man called Yuki sang with intensity. He sang right at Shuichi...

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough_

_'Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Hiroshi opened the music with a heavy guitar beat, followed by Suguru's syth creating a deep drum beat. They played music along for a couple of notes until Yuki's voice rang out clear, deep...right to him.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

_Oh..._

Shuichi's palms began to sweat and he felt his heart thump along with the beat of the music. Not only was this Yuki guy singing from his soul, he was staring straight at Shuichi the entire time, like he was singing the song directly to him. Shuichi's only reply was to continue to stare up at him, trying to put on an expressionless face... He knew right then and there that he had a crush on this Yuki guy. He didn't know how or why, but he did... He liked broads, for crissakes!!!!! Why was he infatuated with a man?

But, there was no hiding the admiration and glow in Shuichi's eyes. He could feel that his face was so easy to read, that what he was feeling was completely obvious. Okay...maybe he could come to terms with the fact that he has a little puppy crush on the lead singer of a band (come on, who wouldn't!), but he was afraid of love. He was a celebrity, this Yuki was a celebrity, and celebrities get together. But..he couldn't let that happen. No way! Nothing ever worked out for Shuichi, so rather than let himself get hurt he'd avoid the very thing that would hurt him in the first place.

Besides, who's to say that this Yuki guy feels the same. So what if he looked at Shuichi, sang to him? He's an artist, that's his job. Shuichi's eyes dropped in sadness. What was he letting come over himself. First a crush on the same gender, and now already ruling out the possibility that a relationship could sprout? What was wrong with him?

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough_

_'Cus I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Was this pain worth it? Did Shuichi really want to live in loneliness? He had to face the facts, a simple look in the eye didn't mean anything, but... the moment he laid eyes on this Yuki guy he _knew _that it felt right.

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_That you're worried_

_You know, you know, you know, you know_

_That I'm here to save you_

Did he really want to put himself through all of that stress? He avoided relationships, he avoided people because it always turned out the same. He just left it alone and found that he couldn't get hurt. He had always been told that he needed to take risks, but if he took a risk it always ended that some chick wanted to jump down his pants and leave him the next morning without so much as a goodbye or and I'll call you later.

Was it any different with a guy? Most guys that Shuichi had known were jerks, treating their women wrong and cheating on them frequently. Is it the same with male-male relationships? What was he talking about??!?! He's STRAIGHT!! Besides, he didn't know if this Yuki guy went one way or the other way or if he would even care. He didn't know the man. Probably never will..

_You know, you know, you know, you know_

_I will wait here for you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough_

_'Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

At the last note Shuichi stared up at the Yuki man and watched him. For the rest of the concert all he did was watch Yuki. His body movements, the way his mouth moved... He could feel himself wanting that man more and more the more he watched him. He had to get out, he had to leave..but he didn't want to waste the time he did have watching Yuki...

After the concert, the audience began to file out. Shuichi decided to wait until most of the building was cleared out, to be more secure about his identity being kept at bay (he didn't want to be swarmed by fangirls). He watched people leave and his head was buzzing with many thoughts. The band was good, really good. There was something about Yuki's charisma that made them so appealing. What else was bothering him was the fact that in such a short time, he had become confused about his sexuality.

"Do I really want that man, or am I losing my mind?" Shuichi said to himself.

"That was some concert, huh?"

Shuichi turned his head and saw a young girl standing behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh...yeah... It was good."

"That Yuki Eiri is something else. I would soooo sleep with that man if I could!!"

Shuichi faked a grin and turned back around, now making his way toward the exit. He felt someone grab his shoulder tightly and thrust him around. He found himself face to face with the girl behind him.

"I know who you are!!! You're Shindou Shuichi, the novelist! OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shuichi silently cursed as the hundreds of girls in the building started going frantic in a search of Shuichi. Silently telling himself to wear glasses next time, he started to run, trying with all his might to escape the fan girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What if Yuki were the rockstar? What if Shuichi were the novelist? Would the two have opposite personalities: Yuki being hyper and Shuichi being agressive? Would they meet in the same fateful way as they did that day in the park? Or, will the two forever live in ignorance of each other? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the songs (**_italicized_**). Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, the songs belong to their singers/groups/bands. The song in the last chapter belongs to Three Days Grace.**

Chapter Three

"Show time, fellas." Yuki said, moreso to himself, as he studied his reflection in the dressing room mirror.

"There's going to be a huge turnout, I've heard." Suguru said, resting himself in the corner, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hey, just makes you realize just how many people like new things." Hiro yawned, utterly bored at all the madness that had been going on.

There were cameramen, media, and masses of different people all looking for photos, interviews, autographs... Yuki wanted to ring his hair out. He wasn't nervous, by all means. He was stressed. He had spent the entire night before staring at the ceiling and wondering where fame would lead him. Would it lead to happiness? Would it lead him to love, the very thing he hated but wanted the most?

"Yeah, well, we'll see how it all turns out." Yuki turned away from the mirror.

He stood to his feet and walked to the window, looking out at the cars driving by. Life had been crazy since he had woken up that morning. Gun-crazy American manager bounds into Yuki's apartment with bullets flying... Not the best wake up call...

---------

"WAKIE WAKIE, YUKI-SAMA!!!! WE HAVE A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US AND I WANT YOUR FIRST CONCERT TO BE THE BEST YOU'LL EVER PERFORM! FIRST IMPRESSIONS LAST A LIFETIME!"

K practically dragged Yuki around his apartment to the shower, threw him in (clothes and all), and then dragged him outside to the minivan (gun crazy man in a minivan???), and sped his way to NG Studios with the windows down to dry the sopping Yuki off. When they reached NG they were greeted by restless media. They were asked ten million questions and it seemed like hours before the duo managed to escape their wraths and get into the safety of NG.

By the time K and Yuki (now dry) reached their recording room Sakano was already in an uproar. He was a nervous wreck because of this concert and was spinning off the walls in turmoil that Yuki and K were late. He was afraid something had happened to them and that the concert would have to be cancelled and that his career would be ruined and that the 'president' would fire him and would never fall for him..ever... (By this time Sakano knew he had said to much and just preceded to hang himself).

Suguru was sitting a corner of the room fiddling with his synthesiser while Hiro was in the recording room going over a solo in the silence of the room.

"Look at them," K said, admiring Suguru and Hiro. "Those two practicing... Something you blonde bimbo should be doing! Get in there with Nakano!"

K shoved Yuki into the recording room with Hiro. Hiro stopped playing his guitar and watched the sight with an amused look on his face. He seemed to enjoy all the antics that K pulls on Yuki, mostly because K never does much to Hiro.

"You look bright-eyed and bushy tailed this morning." Hiro said with a chuckle, going back to playing his guitar.

Yuki, knowing his looked as bad as he felt, just shrugged and went to the microphone. He sang with Hiro's guitar, warming up his vocals. It wasn't much of a release, considering he had a huge weight on his chest, but he tried to sing it off anyway. He wanted to sing away his insecurities, sing away his pain.

The rest of the day was a blur for Yuki. His mind kept straying elseware, anywhere but where it needed to be. He kept thinking about how he'd like to settle down with a good woman and have her pop out a few of his kids--mentally his slapped himself for thinking such a thing. He sighed millions of times that day, wondering to himself why he couldn't just accept his loneliness, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Being alone really was a lonely and gutwrenching prospect. It hurt. All he had was himself...and Hiro.

Hiro was moreso his lifeline. They had been best friends since elementary school, they grew up together, and out of anyone Yuki has ever met Hiro knew him and understood him the best. He could tell Hiro anything, even about how pathetic he felt for wanting a relationship. He loved having Hiro as his best friend...but having Hiro as his only friend...that was hard to cope with. Sure, he has Suguru and Sakano and K, but were they really friends as much as they were employees under the same boss?

"You okay, Yuki?" Hiro asked, noticing his best friend's downcast face.

"Huh," Yuki said, broken from his trance. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Hiro smiled lightly and gently punched his best friend on the arm. "Hey, give it some time, man. It'll come soon enough."

Yuki just nodded his head. He would have taken the time to think about what Hiro said, but K saying it was time to head to the arena where the concert was to be held, he was shook out of his thoughts and his main focus was to put on a great show.

---------

Yuki turned away from the mirror and to his bandmates.

"We can do this." he said with a smile.

"Of course." Suguru said, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Of course.."

Hiro stretched and stood to his feet. He approached Yuki and stared him in the face.

"Sing it like you mean it, bro."

"I mean everything I sing." Yuki replied, this time a little more enthusiastically sarcastic (is that even possible?). He rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the stage.

The cheers were earbleeding. They were a brand new band and they already had all those fans! The arena was ripping at the seams with all of those fans, it seemed!

"How're you guys tonight?"

The cheers grew louder.

"As you might know, we are Bad Luck. We hope that you will enjoy us. We are a new band, and our success lies in you guys." Yuki said. "Now, I think I should introduce you to the band. One the guitar over there is Nakano Hiroshi, and he's a GENIUS not only on the guitar but in school! Something I never was! Over there on the synth and keyboard is Fujisaki Suguru, he's a prodigy, I swear it. And as for me... I'm Yuki Eiri and I hope that you all enjoy the show."

That's when someone caught his eye..someone with pink hair...

This person intrigued him. It was like a magnet, his eyes were automatically pulled to the person... At first, he thought this person was a woman, with the hourglass figure and big, violet eyes. But, a quick glance up and down this person's body (as in seeing a flat chest and not exactly female crotch area) he realized that this person was a he. That didn't make him take his eyes off of the guy, though.. Instead he kept on staring.

The guy suddenly turned red in the face and looked away, but Yuki still kept his gaze on him. It was like the man with the pink hair, the beautiful eyes was the most amazing thing he had ever seen...

Yuki sang right at the man. His self-concious was screaming at him to stop and pay attention to the crowd, but his body had completely taken over and his eyes were glued to the man. He sang with the most emotion he thought he had ever sung before. This time it really _meant _something to him, like he was sending a secret message to the man through the song...

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough_

_'Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Hiro opened the music with a heavy guitar beat, followed by Suguru's syth creating a deep drum beat. They played music along for a couple of notes until Yuki's voice rang out clear, deep...right to the man.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

_Oh..._

Did this guy even know the pain that Yuki was feeling? Did this guy stare at his ceiling night after night, did this guy share an empty bed? Did this guy even know what it felt like to be alone? Surely someone who looked as good as he did never spent any time alone.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough_

_'Cus I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You know, you know, you know, you know_

_I will wait here for you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough_

_'Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Yuki began to second guess himself as the song ended. There was no way that the pink haired man would ever have any attraction to him, he was probably straight as spagetti. But wait...wasn't Yuki straight? Didn't he dream of a good woman, not a good man? What was going on? Why did he crave that pink haired man so? He pushed it aside in his mind. The man had been staring right at him the whole time he sang and he seemed intrigued. Yuki was going to put on the best show he could. Maybe then, Yuki could somehow reach out to him. No matter how impossible it seemed.

As the concert went on Yuki's mind kept racing over his attraction towards the pink haired man. After a while, he decided that he had to meet this guy. There was no way someone could stare at him the way the pink haired guy was without meeting him. He wanted to know why the man's jaw just hung open like it did as they locked eyes frequently thought the concert.

But, he didn't know the man's name...

There was a lot of Tokyo and a lot of people in Tokyo. It would be almost impossible to hunt the man down amongst the whole populace. But, Yuki decided he wouldn't give up. There was no way he was going to let a chance like this die.

The concert ended with a roar of applause. Yuki said his thank yous, wished the fans a goodnight, and headed backstage. As he approached the curtain he heard a shrill voice. He turned to see a young girl standing by the pink haired man...

"I know who you are!!! You are Shindou Shuichi, the novelist! OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki watched the pink haired man named Shuichi panic and quickly dash for the outside world, escaping the mass of fans who had heard the girl's shrill scream.

"Shuichi..." Yuki said lightly, letting the man's name roll off of his tongue. "I'll find you, Shuichi. I just _have_ to..."


End file.
